


domesticity is what fits

by smartbuckley



Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena Grant - Freeform, Bobby Nash - Freeform, Christopher Diaz - Freeform, Eddie Diaz POV, Established Relationship, M/M, Maddie Buckley - Freeform, Married Buddie, Original Female Character - Freeform, mentions of:, soft buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: From this prompt:Buddie being married & domestic & cute! maybe something with them having a new baby & Christopher being a good big brother!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528010
Comments: 22
Kudos: 340





	domesticity is what fits

Walking down the hallway carefully, Eddie entered the bedroom he shared with Buck with a small smile on his face, unable to stop himself from staring at the sight before him with love in his eyes. In front of him rests Buck, ankles criss-crossed with Christopher by his side, head resting against Buck’s side, asleep as the day he was born. That sight alone is enough to cause Eddie’s heart to flutter inside of his chest, but add in the fact that Buck is holding their two week old daughter… Eddie doesn’t know when it’s going to happen, but his heart is about to burst with happiness.

He remembers when Buck and he had first started talking about trying to have a kid together. They had been married for eight months when Buck had come home from a shopping trip with Christopher, a look on his face that had Eddie pausing from what he was doing that night, brows furrowed as he stepped near his husband, heart pounding. It had taken Eddie nearly all night to get Buck to open up about what was going on, but when he did —

He had learned that Buck had seen a man with a baby, had been canoodling the baby, and Buck had felt a huge  _ want _ for that, for himself and for Eddie, and Buck didn’t know how to feel about that. Mainly because he and Eddie had never talked about that before, but also because he didn’t want Christopher to feel like he was being replaced. And while Eddie had never thought about having a second kid, the moment Buck mentioned it, he had started thinking about what it would be like for the two of them to have a kid together.

And it was like that thought stuck, because by the time they were celebrating their one year anniversary of being married, they were discussing options on having kids - could it happen through adoption or surrogacy? Eddie wanted surrogacy and Buck wanted adoption but then they decided why not both - why not do one now and one again later, if they felt the need for a third kid and Eddie had, admittedly, loved that idea even more.

But after that came the decision of who to use as a surrogate, since they went that route first. Eddie had suggested Maddie almost immediately, because it’s not like he wanted to use any of his sisters, and Buck had seen the logic, and had been nervous to ask her but she had agreed and —

So much had passed in the nine months since Maddie had ended up pregnant. She had already had two kids with Chim, and thought that having a kid for her brother, to help him, was something more than perfect enough and Eddie —

Eddie had never been more grateful. Even with her mood swings, and Buck’s corresponding mood swings, because he wanted everything to be perfect for his sister — she was carrying their kid, after all. Even with  _ Christopher’s  _ mood swings, which was hilarious and different, because he was a teenager now, but he also wanted to meet his little sister already, the months ended up flying by, and Maddie was soon nearing her due date and —

Everything had changed, for the better.

And two weeks later, Eddie is watching Buck, with their newborn daughter in his arms, and Christopher asleep on his side, and he feels like everything is completely settled in their lives. He can hear Buck humming something softly, something that he’s mentioned was hummed by his grandparents when he was growing up, a polish song, apparently (and wasn’t that an interesting thing to learn about his husband, back when they were dating), can see Christopher shifting in his sleep a little and there’s not a lot their daughter does yet, but he can’t wait to learn.

He shifts once more, the movement causing Buck to look up at him with a soft smile before tilting his head back, asking him to come and lay next to him. Eddie can’t say no to his husband, never could, and slowly lets his body relax next to Christopher’s, his smile softening when their daughter blinks up at him.

“How is our little Isobel,” Eddie whispers, hand coming up to run through the hair she has, still unable to believe how much hair she was born with — something, apparently, that is a Buckley trait.

“Good. She just ate. Chris fed her,” Buck whispers, looking towards Chris with softness in his gaze while Eddie hums in response, his other hand running through Chris’ own curls, contentment running through his body.

“Was Chris still in awe over everything?” Eddie whispers after a few minutes of silence, Buck laughing briefly before answering in the affirmative. Neither were surprised when Christopher was immediately in love with his little sister, protective in the way only a big brother can be, wanting to be there for everything that Isobel was involved in. Eddie and Buck both knew that this would eventually change but for now, they didn’t mind.

“We’re going to have to get ready for the party soon,” Buck whispers, Eddie nodding against his shoulder, eyes slipping closed. Bobby and Athena were throwing them a congratulations party, alongside a welcome party for their daughter. Eddie didn’t want to, admittedly — too happy and content to stay at home with his family, living the perfect life, but he knew they would have to let everyone else in the family meet Iz, and that it would be a good time now.

“Let’s just… stay here for a bit,” Eddie whispers, Buck chuckling. Eddie feels Buck’s lips on the top of his head, and Eddie smiles, not wanting to change anything that’s happened in the past five years. Not for anything or anyone.

“We can definitely do that, babe,” Buck whispers, shifting slightly so he’s more comfortable, placing Isobel between them and pillows, before interlacing their fingers together with a soft smile.

“Love you,” Buck adds, Eddie smiling before squeezing Buck’s hand in response. 

Yeah. Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, folks. Come chat with me on my [tumblr](https://smartbuckley.tumblr.com)


End file.
